


Workaholic

by Channie08



Series: Nct male oneshots open [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Cute, Cutesy, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, NCT 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Sometimes Winwin works to much, and Ten gets jealous.Requested from my wattpad account.





	Workaholic

"Hey WinWin? Do you work today?" Questioned a small male, looking at his boyfriend, who is in the kitchen, from the couch. 

WinWin looked to the calendar placed on their fridge before responding, "Yeah baby, I till eleven thirty tonight."

Disappointed, the other male looked to the book in his hand and said softly, "Oh, you've been working this shift for the past two weeks..."

The tall brunette sat next to his boyfriend and replied, "I know I have, but you know my job is demanding, it will switch back to the eight to seven soon rather than the nine to eleven thirty shift. Then we can go to the new Cat Cafe, how does that sound Ten?"

Ten sighed before nodding his head, he whispered, "That sounds good... You should probably head to work, you know how demanding they are, and it's already eight thirty..." 

He then stood up and walked to their shared bedroom, not even bothering to give his boyfriend the normal goodbye hug and kiss. 

Ten knew he was being petty, but when your boyfriend of three years has been working from nine in the morning to eleven thirty almost every night for the past two months, he has a right to be petty. They hadn't had anytime to themselves, and Ten always falls asleep before WinWin gets home due to his own job. 

WinWin works as a dance choreographer for idol groups. Currently he's been helping with an new group who's preparing for debut, TXT they are called. So he has to stay later with them, making sure all the moves are done to perfection. Ten likes it better when WinWin helps older groups because they don't need such intense training for their choreography. 

Ten himself has a job as a back up dancer for the big group EXO, sure he has his long nights, but since he's been doing this for so long, he doesn't stay as late and doesn't need to be there on the weekends. He is always tired and sore when he gets home, so by the time he's done eating and showing, he is passed out in bed, trying to stay up for his boyfriend. 

Sighing, WinWin knew Ten wasn't happy, he himself wasn't either. He didn't know why he needed to stay so late for the new group, they already know the moves and don't need much else to perfect. 

But he knew he couldn't do much except to go to work and hope that Ten understands. He will make it up to him, but for now he must work with TXT and hope for the best. 

 

Seeing as it was Saturday, Ten would normally clean the apartment, watch movies and practice his choreography, but he was upset. So rather than do the normal, he called his best friend. 

"Hello?" a soft voice answered, questioning present in his voice. 

Ten immediately replied, "Hey, it's Ten, can we meet up at 7th Sense?" 

The other person laughed before saying, "Of course, I'll meet you there in, fifteen minutes?"

Relieved, Ten sighed out, "Sounds good, I'll see you soon..."

Then he quickly put his shoes and coat on, before walking out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. 

The walk to 7th Sense was quick, he arrived there in less than ten minutes. As he entered the cafe, he was immediately met with his favorite crew, the dreamies they called themselves, working to counter. 

"Ten hyung! We haven't seen you in forever!" Cheered Jaemin, who ran around the counter and tackled Ten into a hug. 

Ten chuckled as he hugged the younger kid back, responding, "I know, I've been busy with work. But I did talk to Mrs.Lee, I heard you guys made it into SM entertainment! As a group too!"

The seven boys all smiled and Donghyuck was the first to say, "Yes! We start training Monday! It will be so cool maybe we can work with you one day!"

Smiling, Ten ruffled the boys hair saying, "Maybe, don't work so hard that you lose your cute cheeks okay? That goes for all seven of you! Alright I need to order though boys, can I get an Iced Americano and a Caramel Latte?"

Mark nodded his head and told him the cost, and Renjun and Jeno got to work on making the order. 

Not even three minutes later, he had both drinks with him as he sat down in one of the empty booths. He opened his book he had brought with and started to read as he waited. 

A few minutes later, he lifted his head to the entrance chime going off. And in walked Lee Taeyong, coming straight over to Ten and saying, "Thanks for my order, who made it?" 

Ten smiled, knowing that his friend was pickey on who makes his drinks, then responded, "Renjun did, its only the dreamies working today."

"Ahh, so what's wrong with you then? You didn't sound happy on the phone." Taeyong asked, sipping his americano. 

The question made Ten frown as he replied, "Winwin... He's always working now and I never see him..."

Taeyong hummed in knowing before saying, "Why don't you ask him to take a day or two off?"

Ten shrugged, but right as he opened his mouth to respond, Chenle came and sat by them and said, "Yeah, Winwin hyung is very understanding, he'd take time off for you!"

Chuckling, Ten responds, "I know he'd understand but I don't want to be a burden... He's doing a good job, I don't want to ruin that for him..."

Taeyong and Chenle both roll their eyes as they look at Ten. Taeyong says, "You'd never be a burden to him. Get your ass home and ask him to take some time off. I don't want to hear from you till after!" 

He then stands up, and goes to push Ten out of his chair and even out the door. Ten had barely anytime to yell a short 'Bye' to the dreamies and Taeyong before he was out the door with his drink in hand. 

He groaned and started his short walk home. Stopping to take some aesthetic pictures on the way. 

Arriving home, he turns some music on and dances for a few hours, then continues to sing in the kitchen as he makes dinner for himself and for Winwin later tonight. He decided to make bibimbap for the two. 

After eating his share of food, Ten went to the bathroom, quickly washing himself off and shampooing his hair. Then finally he ended up in bed at nine thirty, eyes slowly closing, before he drifted off in a Winwin filled dreamland. 

\--

"Tennie, baby, wake up for me... Ten" a soft voice whispered, slowing pulling Ten into consciousness. 

The sleepy boy looked up to see his smiling boyfriend above him. "H-Hi Winwinnie, w-what time is it?" He whispered out, stretching out to hug his boyfriend. 

Winwin chuckled and responded, "Its ten forty five baby."

Suddenly Ten shot up and screeched, "Your late for work! Fuck! I'm late for work! Why'd you let me sleep in?! Manager-nim is going to be pissed!"

This made Winwin pull the small boy back on the bed, and whispered, "Baby I took the next week for both of us off... We haven't had a lot of time together, have we?"

Ten blushed as he nodded while saying, "I missed you so much..." He then nuzzled his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck, giving him small pecks. 

Winwin slowly pulled the boy away and cheered, "I made your favorite American breakfast!"

Ten looked to the bedside table to see a tray with two cups of apple juice, a plate filled with pancakes, and a plate with bacon and eggs, and finally another plate that had biscuits topped with gravy. 

He squealed and kissed Winwin on the lips, then making grabby hands towards the tray. The taller boy laughed and slowly brought the tray to the bed, both of them starting to eat the wonderful meal. 

"What are we gonna be doing all week?" Ten questioned, before drinking some of his juice. 

Winwin smiled, pecking all over Ten's face, making giggles fill the room. He then said, "Well mostly cuddling and kissing baby, but we are gonna go out for dinner a few times, maybe even go see the new aquarium?"

"Yes! That sounds so perfect!" Ten said happily as he put his hands around Winwin's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

Winwin smiled into the kiss, and slowly pulled away to eat some more food. 

"Eat up beautiful, we've got to shower and then cuddle the rest of the day away!" He said as he fed a piece of pancake to Ten. 

Ten blushed as he continued to be fed bites of food. His boyfriend smiling each time the blush deepens in color. 

Leaning forward, Ten kissed Winwin on his lips and mumbles a quiet, "I love you so much..."

Smiling once again, Winwin take him in his embrace and replies, "As I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a cute fluffy work. 
> 
> Send some requests!!


End file.
